The present invention relates to sealing screens for waste dumps, e.g., garbage dumps and the like, consisting of protective impermeable layers.
Sealing screens for waste dumps that are to be newly formed are known in many forms. West German Patent Publication No. DE-OS 30 44 436 describes a sealing screen that is produced from water and ash, in particular ash from a power station. West German Patent Publication No. DE-AS 26 30 345 describes a process in which a plastic foil, which is embedded in finely ground bulk or loose material, is used as a sealing screen. Other sealing screens are also known, these being produced from natural materials, such as clay.
The requirements placed on new waste or garbage dumps are extremely strict. Thus, not only is the highest quality and safety demanded of the materials and construction processes used for sealing screens demanded; also demanded is a capability for a rapid, cost effective and realiable repairability that must be able to cope with unforeseeable damage inflicted upon the sealing screen. Unforeseeable damage to the sealing screen can result from chemical conversion processes in a material that has been dumped, as some of such processes last a number of years. Further, damage may be caused by physical forces involved when the waste material is actually being dumped.
The sealing screens in use up to now do not permit the rapid and localized determination of damage in the screens and the rapid, cost effective, and reliable repairing of the screens. The repair of prior art sealing screens is only possible by using expensive and time consuming construction measures.